Tomorrow
by blackbutterfly101
Summary: Tomorrow he would tell her exactly how much he cared about her. Jerza week Bonus day fic


Anime/Manga » Fairy Tail » **Tomorrow**

Author: blackbutterfly101

Rated: K - English - Romance/Angst - Reviews: 1 - Published: 08-20-15 - Updated: 08-20-15

id:11458977

 **Jerza week**

 **Bonus Day- Tomorrow**

* * *

Destruction.

Everywhere he turned it was the same thing. And even amongst it all there was one little thing that brought happiness to the hearts of all. Zeref was no more.

The battle had been terrifying and painful. Yet the physical pain he felt was meaningless compared to the excruciating emptiness he felt in his heart.

The aquamarine sat atop a hill leaning against a large tree, thinking about the events of the day before.

Just one look at the scarlet haired mage. That's all he allowed himself. After all he still didn't deserve her. There was once a time when he thought that he would atone for his sins. That he would finally go back home. To her. Back to only place he felt like he truly belonged. But that dream, he realized now, was never meant to come true.

Tilting his head back he took a deep breath and tried to relax. But even that simple act caused his injured shoulder to throb.

Sighing he stood up mentally preparing himself to meet the old pink haired healer from fairy tail. Polyushka had threatened to hunt him down and beat him to a pulp with her broom if he didn't show up before sunset to change is bandages. He did _not_ want to take that risk.

He trudged silently down the hill making his way to the temporary camp that had been set up by the mages of Fairy Tail to house the injured considering that the building called their guild had been turned into to nothing but rubble. Again.

Jellal chuckled to himself remembering the reaction of old Master Makarov. The short wizard saint had bawled at the thought of the amount of time and money it would take to rebuild it. Well mostly the money.

Most of the top guilds of Fiore had come over to help in the battle. Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid heel, Quatro Cerberus and of course Crime Scorcier. And yet things had taken a turn for the worst.

They had all known for quite some time that Natsu was in fact E.N.D but they had never seen him in his demon form as he had it under his control the entire time. That was until Zeref came along and made Nastu fight against his own guild. His own team mates. And Jellal was right there when it happened. He was right there and yet he could do nothing but watch. The fight had lasted for a mere 20 minutes before it all went downhill.

Even now he could still hear the heart shattering screams echoing through his mind.

Jellal shook his head trying to forget it all before he realized that he had stopped walking. That and the fact that somebody was calling him. It took him all but a second to realize who it was. He froze on the spot, not even daring to look at her. He couldn't face her. Not now. Not after that.

But as stubborn as she was Erza was not going to let him off that easy. A minute later she was standing right in front of him, her flaming red locks teased by the wind. He noticed the thick bandages that covered most of her body and a few light burns on her skin that wasn't covered.

"What do you think you are doing here?" she asked. Her tone commanding.

He winced. _Trying to avoid meeting you_ , he thought to himself. He replied in a soft voice that he was just taking a stroll, or at least he tried to before she slapped him.

"When I woke up I couldn't find you anywhere. Do you have any idea how worried I was? I thought…." Her voice trailed off.

Clearing her throat she continued "That's when I found Cobra. He told me everything. And let me get one thing straight. None of it was your fault."

"Please don't tell me it wasn't my fault. I could have done something! But I didn't and because of that you almost died from that attack! You _and_ your team mates!" his voice taut.

He closed his eyes and took deep breaths trying to calm down. He was so angry at himself. He should have used his meteor and moved her and her friends to a safer place. He should have fought along side her.

His racing thoughts halted altogether as he felt Erza hug him tightly, burying her face into his uninjured shoulder.

He didn't deserve her and still he couldn't stop his arms from wrapping around her, holding her tightly against him.

"Please…" her voice cracked. "Please stop torturing yourself like this. I told you to stay away because I knew that Natsu, no END wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone. I was afraid I would lose you."

A logical part of his mind told him that she was right. But that didn't stop the fear he still felt for her. God above he could not say it out loud right now but he loved her. So, so much.

But there will be another day. Maybe tomorrow he was going to finally tell her everything. But for now, he was content with her in his arms, her hair giving of an ethereal glow in the light of the setting sun.

"Wait. Its sundown" he said suddenly, breaking the peaceful silence surrounding them.

Erza turned her head to look at him laying her cheek on his shoulder. "Well yeah, why?"

"Polyushka is going to kill me."

And that was all it took to have them both rushing towards the camp.

He was going to tell her, if he lived until tomorrow that is.

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it guys! My first (ever) contribution to Jerza Week! I hope you all like it!**


End file.
